Not What We Needed
by ringleader
Summary: “You’re next.” She whispered, lips puckering and eyes fluttering. Her lips were stained with Collin’s blood, and she grinned. Licking the blood off her teeth, she finished. “And there is nothing you can do about that.” Chip x Collin, Chip x Jennifer


**Title of story: Not What We Needed**

**Author: Ringleader**

**Beta: None. Volunteer?**

**Warnings: Slash, murder, blood, sex**

**Pairing(s): Chip x Collin, Jennifer x Needy, one sided Jennifer x Chip**

**Timeline: Kind of AU, slightly fits in after the prom, but with no pool scene.**

**Comments: I'm not dead! I'll update Human… eventually. I'll most likely just rewrite that story. I was dismayed to find no Chip x Collins stories, and after waiting months, I decided to just write it myself. This will have a couple chapters.**

_And I'll be anything you ask and more,_

_And hey hey, it's not a miracle we needed_

_And no, I wouldn't let you think so._

_**1901- Phoenix**_

Oh no, Chip didn't need Needy- with her stupid blond hair and big stupid blue eyes. He really didn't. She was possessive and crazy and dressed horribly, and besides, she had _Jennifer_ now. And, compared to _Jennifer_, he was nothing. "I'm doing this to protect you," she had murmured the night she broke up with him, "I'll always love you, Chip. I'm doing this for _you_. She'll kill you if I don't." _Bullshit_, he thought, _Collin was right. I was just the appetizer before your main course of slutty cheerleader._

When Needy left him, Chip was lost. A fragment of his old self- he felt cast off from everyone else. People were still dying, Low Shoulder was the heroes that kept coming back to Devil's Kettle, and Chip was alone. With Needy, Chip fell out with his old friends- _I don't need them_, he thought back then, _when I have Needy._ Look where Needy left him. Ha.

Collin, who Chip had once thought was the reason his relationship was deteriorating, was there though. Collin, who was funny, sweet, and understanding. Collin, who Chip fell in love with. Collin, who fell in love with Chip. They were now a couple, and supported each other through the confusions and heartbreak of the murders. What was scariest was that Chip knew everyone who died- knew them more then was just small town typical. The football captain that made him familiar with the trash can, a childhood friend, the guy who played next to him in band, his first girlfriend… all dead. Chip was becoming rather worried with this fact. _Who's next? _He wondered daily, his little sister? Needy (_not a loss, _his mind informed him)? _Collin_? His heart clenched painfully at that thought.

Jennifer had, since the incident which left Needy spiraling out of control, tried to cozy up to him- sending seductive glances and sultry smiles. Chip didn't know why- _teasing me about Needy? Does she do this to everyone? Does she…like me?_ He was quick to forget that last possibility. _She's just a bitch, _Chip decided. _Teasing me about losing Needy. _Whenever Jennifer would look at him, Chip would just slide closer to Collin and grab his hand.

But, Chip was doing great now. Really. He had Collin, who loved him- _God, Chip. Does Needy know what she's missing?_-And he was pretty with his big brown eyes and dark brown-dyed-black hair. Cuddling closer to Collin, who had by now fallen asleep with an arm draped around the other's shoulders he nodded off to sleep. Needy had left him, so what was this feeling of worry he felt about her? Why did he feel like something bad was about to happen? Mind twirling, he fell asleep.

_Chip was frantically looking for something, only he didn't know what. He was in the school's cafeteria, looking above and below chairs. Dashing to the staircase, he found Needy sprawled onto the large circular step, like a broken doll. Blood was everywhere. "Needy?!" He shrieked, walking closer. "What… What happened?" Needy's head turned towards him._

_"Oh good, your safe." She whispered in a dead tone. "I thought she- she-" Needy choked on blood a little before continuing. "got you." Chip walked closer, making a disgusting squishing sound everytime he took a step. Needy's eyes began to glaze. "Jennifer has Collin, it's too late." She stated hoarsely._

_"What? No!" Chip shouted, turning around and running down the halls. Somehow, he just knew to go the science classroom. He threw the door open, and ran in. "Oh, hello. So nice of you to join us!" A sickly sweet voice whistled. Jennifer was there, pale and withered, crossing her legs on a lab table. Collin was next to her, a dull, empty look in his eyes. His throat was slit; blood slowly dripped down his pale throat. _

_"Run, Chip." Collin croaked, eyes shutting. "Run." Jennifer put her index finger to his lips, and shushed him._

_"Oh poor baby, it'll be over soon. Don't give him hints- it's never fun that way." Jennifer whispered to Collin, cradling his face in her hands. Her nails were digging into Collin's beautiful pale skin, creating little pin points of blood that ran down his face._

_"C-Collin." Chip whispered eyes wide, frozen in shock. Jennifer scooted closer to Collin, weaving her arm in his._

_"Oh Chip! It's hard to see you when I have such a crush!" She giggled. "But, thank you- you've found me something really quite nice to pass the time!" Jennifer slowly licked the blood of the base of Collin's throat. She began to look more and more youthful. "Gorgeous." She murmured, lips to Collin's throat. "This is exactly what I needed." Fangs began to grow where Jennifer's teeth were and her nails started to turn into claws._

_"COLLIN!" Chip cried, reaching forward, but he was to late. Jennifer bit Collin in the crook of his neck, tearing vital blood vessels out. She pushed him off the table and looked at Chip. "Why, why are you doing this?" Chip rushed to Collin, hyperventilating. His hands frantically reached for his pulse points, and his heart shattered at nothing._

_"You're next." She whispered, lips puckering and eyes fluttering. Her lips were stained with Collin's blood, and she grinned. Licking the blood off her teeth, she finished. "And there is nothing you can do about that." _


End file.
